forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Telarn Erren Rayburton
| reckoning = | dob = -21 | dobnotes = The source misprinted his birth year as −51 DR. It was corrected by Ed Greenwood in the Candlekeep forum. | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 43 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = Onkyl Rayburton (father) | spouses = Jaless Rayburton | siblings = | children = Rauril, Chelesmer (sons) | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = Warrior | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Telarn Erren Rayburton was one of the founders of Cormyr and a member of the noble Rayburton family. Description Telarn was tall, like his father, but had a much sturdier build. He had steely blue-green eyes, crooked teeth, and wore his brown hair down to his shoulders. He had a prominent scar on one of his forearms. He usually sported gold earrings and a velvet doublet with slits in the sleeves to show off his scar. Personality Telarn was a bit full of himself, but this was somewhat justified because of his skill as a warrior. He claimed his scar same from various heroic deeds, such as being clawed by a dragon as he landed the death blow. Other stories included a sorceress that cut him with a dagger after he'd overcome her evil spells and before he charmed her with a kiss, and a sword thrown by an orc before he slew it and twenty of its cohorts single-handed. Abilities He was a skilled warrior and particularly favored the broadsword. Possessions He owned a broadsword that was engraved with the family crest—the Rayburton "hawkdragon"—in black. At some point in his life, Telarn came into possession of the family's secret treasure known as the Rayburton Jewels. He interred them with his wife's corpse in a crypt beneath his bed in his personal chambers. Activities As his father and his uncle Belmer grew older and fatter, they became increasingly surly, withdrawn, and obsessed with money. Telarn stepped in and took over the defense of the Rayburton's holdings. Relationships Telarn's father Onkyl thought highly of him and encouraged Telarn to claim the Rayburton Jewels from his uncle Belmer so that he could have a better life than those of Onkyl's generation. Telarn married a woman named Jaless and sired two sons, Rauril ("Rory"), and Chelesmer. History At some point before he died, Telarn revealed the location of the Rayburton Jewels (and their mother's decaying body) to both of his sons individually on separate occasions. After Telarn's death, Rory and Chelesmer went to claim the jewels and discovered that the crypt had been looted of both gems and corpse. This caused another rift between members of the Rayburton family as the brothers accused each other of treachery. Appendix Notes References Category:Inhabitants of Cormyr Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Warriors (3e) Category:Nobles Category:Members of the Rayburton family